Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Episode List
1- "Rabu Rabu Minkī Momo" ("Love Love Minky Momo") (ラブラブ·ミンキーモモ) Airdate: March 18, 1982 2- "Megane de Chāmu Appu" ("Charm Up with Glasses") (メガネでチャームアップ) Airdate: March 25, 1982 3- "Hashire Sūpā Raidā" ("Run, Super Rider") (走れスーパーライダー) Airdate: April 1, 1982 4- "Aoi Tori o Mita Shōnen" ("The Boy Saw the Blue Bird") (青い鳥をみた少年) Airdate: April 8, 1982 5- "Warugaki Ōji Dai Konsen" ("The Bratty Prince: Great Free-For-All-Fight") (ワルガキ王子大混戦) Airdate: April 15, 1982 6- "Tenisukōto ni Akai Bara" ("Red Roses in the Tennis Court") (テニスコートに赤いバラ) Airdate: April 22, 1982 7- "Naichingēru wa Osuki" ("The Beloved Nightingale") (ナイチンゲールはお好き) Airdate: April 29, 1982 8- "Fujin Keikantte Tsurai no Ne" ("Heart-Breaking Female Police Officer") (婦人警官ってつらいのネ) Airdate: May 6, 1982 9- "Mori no Ongakusai" ("Music Festival in The Forest") (森の音楽祭) Airdate: May 13, 1982 10- "Haiuei Dai Tsuiseki" ("Great Pursuit on a Highway") (ハイウエイ大追跡) Airdate: May 20, 1982 11- "Koi no Biyōshi yo Koneko-chan" ("Kitten, the Lovely Beauty Artist!") (恋の美容師よ小猫ちゃん) Airdate: May 27, 1982 12- "Kaitō Rupin Dai Hangeki" ("Mysterious Thief Lupin: Great Counterattack") (怪盗ルピン大反撃) Airdate: June 3, 1982 13- "Majutsushi to Jūichi-nin no Shōnen" "(The Magician and the 11 Boys") (魔術師と11人の少年) Airdate: June 10, 1982 14- "Gōru wa Itadaki Gekisō Rēsā" ("The Racecar Driver Receives the Goal") (ゴールはいただき激走レーサー) Airdate: June 17, 1982 15- "Bōsō Ressha ga Tomara nai" ("The Speeding Train Won't Stop") (暴走列車が止まらない) Airdate: June 24, 1982 16- "Kōya no Minkī Momo" ("Minky Momo in a Wilderness") (荒野のミンキーモモ) Airdate: July 1, 1982 17- "Obake Yashiki de Rabu Atakku" ("Love Attack at the Haunted Mansion") (おばけ屋敷でラブアタック) Airdate: July 8, 1982 18- "Minami no Shima no Hihō" ("The Treasure of the Southern Island") (南の島の秘宝) Airdate: July 15, 1982 19- "Kikai Jikake no Fenarināsa" ("Mechanized Fenarinarsa") (機械じかけのフェナリナーサ) Airdate: July 22, 1982 20- "Mitsurin no Ōja" ("The Lord of the Jungle") (密林の王者) Airdate: July 29, 1982 21- "Zenpen Daburu Ō Momo Kiki Ippai" ("Prelude: 00 Momo: Lot of Crisis") (前編 00モモ危機いっぱい) Airdate: August 5, 1982 22- "Kōhen Daburu Ō Momo Shōri no Angō" ("Conclusion: 00 Momo: Victorious Password") (後編 00モモ勝利の暗号) Airdate: August 12, 1982 23- "Korogarikonda Ōsama" ("The King Settles Freely") (ころがりこんだ王様) Airdate: August 19, 1982 24- "Sasurai no Yunikōn" ("The Wandering Unicorn") (さすらいのユニコーン) Airdate: August 26, 1982 25- "Ganbare Mirakuruzu" ("Good Luck, Miracles") (がんばれミラクルズ) Airdate: September 2, 1982 26- "Yōmaga Mori no Hanayome" ("Bride of the Apartion Wood") (妖魔が森の花嫁) Airdate: September 9, 1982 27- "Ma no Toraianguru" ("Devil's Triangle") (魔のトライアングル) Airdate: September 16, 1982 28- "Gekisō Tamago Rēsu" ("The Speedy Egg Race") (激走タマゴレース) Airdate: September 23, 1982 29- "Yūfō ga Yattekita" ("The UFO Visits") (UFOがやって来た) Airdate: September 30, 1982 30- "Furusato Yuki no Uchūsen" ("The Spaceship Goes to the Hometown") (ふるさと行きの宇宙船) Airdate: October 7, 1982 31- "Yomigaetta Densetsu" ("Revived Legends") (よみがえった伝説) Airdate: October 14, 1982 32- "Ōkisugita Hōmonsha" ("The Greater than Great Visitor") (大きすぎた訪問者) Airdate: October 21, 1982 33- "Andoroido no Koi" ("Android's Love") (アンドロイドの恋) Airdate: October 28, 1982 34- "Chitei no Kuni no Purinsesu" ("Princess of the Land of Depth") (地底の国のプリンセス) Airdate: November 4, 1982 35- "Yumemiru Daiyamondo" ("Dreaming Diamond") (夢見るダイヤモンド) Airdate: November 11, 1982 36- "Ōinaru Isan" ("Great Inheritance") (大いなる遺産) Airdate: November 18, 1982 37- "Ai no Kūchū Buranko" ("Flying Trapeze for Love") (愛の空中ブランコ) Airdate: November 25, 1982 38- "Yuki no Meguriai" ("Snow Bring the Meets of Fate") (雪のめぐり逢い) Airdate: December 2, 1982 39- "Totsugeki Minkī Mama" ("Assault Minky Mama") (突撃ミンキーママ) Airdate: December 9, 1982 40- "Yume no Senshi" ("The Dream Warrior") (夢の戦士) Airdate: December 16, 1982 41- "Onegai Santakurōsu" ("Please, Santa Claus") (お願いサンタクロース) Airdate: December 23, 1982 42- "Machigai Darake no Dai Sakusen" ("The Great Tactics of Full of Mistakes") (間違いだらけの大作戦) Airdate: December 30, 1982 43- "Itsuka Ōji Sama ga" ("Someday My Prince Will Come") (いつか王子さまが) Airdate: January 6, 1983 44- "Tenshi ga Oritekita" ("Advent of an Angel") (天使が降りてきた) Airdate: January 13, 1983 45- "Mahō no Kieta Hi" ("The Day the Magic Disappeared") (魔法の消えた日) Airdate: January 20, 1983 46- "Yume no Fenarināsa" ("Fenarinarsa in the Dream") (夢のフェナリナーサ) Airdate: January 27, 1983 47- "Minkī Momo Gurafitī Pāto Wan" ("Minky Momo Graffiti (Part 1)") (MINKY MOMO GRAFETY part-1) Airdate: February 3, 1983 48- "Minkī Momo Gurafitī Pāto Tsū" ("Minky Momo Graffiti (Part 2)") (MINKY MOMO GRAFETY part-2) Airdate: February 10, 1983 49- "Momo to Momo no Nazo" ("A Riddle of Peach and Momo") (桃とモモの謎) Airdate: February 17, 1983 50- "Ringo ni Goyōjin" ("Warned Against Her Apple") (リンゴに御用心) Airdate: February 24, 1983 51- "Rasuto Akushon" ("Last Action") (ラストアクション) Airdate: March 3, 1983 52- "Mochā to Pengin" ("Mocher and the Penguin") (モチャーとペンギン) Airdate: March 10, 1983 53- "Ohanabatake o Hashiru Kisha" ("The Train Runs to the Flowerbed") (お花畑を走る汽車) Airdate: March 17, 1983 54- "Tobe Arubatorosu Gō" ("Fly, Albatross") (飛べアルバトロス号) Airdate: March 24, 1983 55- "Rabu Appuru de Mōichido" ("Once again with Love Apple") (愛 ラブ·アップルでもう一度) Airdate: March 31, 1983 56- "Komorebi no Shōjo" ("The Girl Basking under a Tree") (木もれ陽の少女) Airdate: April 7, 1983 57- "Jinriki Hikōki Rapusodī" ("Man-Powered Airplane's Rhapsody") (人力飛行機ラプソディー) Airdate: April 14, 1983 58- "Petenshi no Nokutān" ("Nocturne of the Fraud") (ペテン師のノクターン) Airdate: April 21, 1983 59- "Aru Machikado no Densetsu" ("The Legend of the Certain Street Corner") (ある街角の伝説) Airdate: April 28, 1983 60- "Toki wa Ai no Yurikago" ("Time is a Cradle of Love") (時は愛のゆりかご) Airdate: May 5, 1983 61- "Rabu Appuru yo Eien ni" ("Love Apple, Be Eternal!") (愛 ラブ·アップルよ永遠に) Airdate: May 12, 1983 62- "Shinobiyoru Kage" ("Creepy Shadows") (しのびよる影) Airdate: May 19, 1983 63- "Sayonara wa Iwanai de Saishūkai" ("Don't Say Goodbye: Last Episode") (さよならは言わないで 最終回) Airdate: May 26, 1983 Category:Mahou no Princess Minky Momo Page